lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret GameStop
Hi my name is (Insert Stupid/Generic Name). I am a very well known gamer. i collect a bunch of obscene stuff like the Poyo64.exe cartridge some stupid kid named Kyle gave to me. I also like buying the newest games. So recently Grandad 7 had just been announced on the Chintendo Direct and i was hyped. a few months had passed and the game released. i went to Walmart but it wasn't there, then i went to target and the same thing!.I went to every store in town and there was nothing! I even went into alleyways. Then i found out they only had it in game stop and the closest one is in another dimension. I was pretty sad but some man came up to me and told me that there is a secret GameStop in the desert.I said thanks and ran off into the desert with equipment. I was walking for 5 whole hours in the desert and was starting to think the guy was a troll. I was thinking to my self "How can i be this stupid!?!!? Why would there be a Game stop in the middle of the desert!". I stopped and sat down to relax. I took out my Diet Water Bottle and started to drink it. That's when i saw a building, It was rundown and had no signs. I got super happy as i thought this was the Secret GameStop. I Ran up to it and ran inside and.....nothing. In a anger fit i kicked the wall and "click". behind me a small hole opened up on the floor and i saw light. There were some stairs and a dim light came through and I slowly went down. Strangely the stairs were longer than i thought. There was a weird metal stinging noise that got louder and louder. This lasted for 2 minutes until i heard a click then K pop started playing and then i shortly heard a voice saying "oh shoot!" and another click happened and went back to the weird creepy music. Finally the stairs ended and there it was, a GameStop. I walked in and everything was weird. All the characters on game covers were look straight ahead with a sad expressions and there was dark lights witch made it hard to see. I walked to the new releases and saw it. The only one on the shelf was Grandad 7. I quickly grabbed it and ran up to the counter but I all of a sudden tripped.I looked back and i was shocked, I saw the most ugliest thing in the world....it was a mirror....i tripped on a mirror. I guess that's insult to injury I got back up and walked to the counter and ringed the bell. A Fat ugly man came out. He smelled like Body Oder and fast food. I nearly died because of the strength of the smell. I slowly put the game on the counter and took out 50 dollars. I put my hand up to give him the money but he stands there looking right at me and breathing heavily. After about 30 seconds I impatiently screamed "HEY BUDDY TAKE MY MONEY! I DIDN'T WALK 5 HOURS TO JUST HEAR YOU BREATH!". He then grabs the money and yells back at me screaming "HeY yOu NeVeR sCreAm At A jEdI 1!!!!11!1", I look back confused as heck and stand there for a while then i turn around for the door. Before I even take a step the room starts to rumble, I look behind and the man grows into a HorseSpider thing with light-saber legs and his head in the front. In a deep voice he yells "WErE aRe YoU gOiNg?!?!?". He starts running straight at me. I ran to the door but it shuts close before i can escape. i back up in to the corner thinking I'm gonna die but that's when I see a long hallway. I look up at the creature and grabbed a Display and threw it at him and ran. I ran through the hallway as it chased me breaking the walls around it. i went into a room that said emergency exit. i saw it was also a storage closet so i grabbed some bleach and waited. He came around the corner and as soon as he seen me SPLASH! He screamed in pain "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM MELTING!!!!". I ran up those stairs faster than Sonic the Hedgehog. It was Night time and i was surprised since i wasn't in there that long. I saw a car and immediately yelled out for them. After i few tries they finally stopped and asked me what wrong. I soon as he says it the creature bursts out with dirt flying every where. I screamed "THAT'S WHATS WRONG!". He tells me to get in and we drive away. The Creature starts chasing screaming "IM nOw A eViL cUz Of YoU!" with the loud light-saber sound constantly playing.I saw a canyon ahead and had a idea and told it to the driver and he agreed. I took some gas from the spare bottle and put it in a small candle that was also in the car and threw it at the creature's light-saber legs. it went up in flames but was still following us but not being able to see. Once we were next to the edge were swerved to the right and it fell right into the to canyon screaming its last word...."OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF". We stopped to look at the fiery dead body in the canyon. We called the police and they took me home. Me and the driver became close friends. When i was home i put my new game in my Chintendo Itch and not even a minute in the game sucked. A week later me and my friend went back to the place where the GameStop was. I got out and kicked the wall where the switch was and i heard a click. Instead of the hole there was a sign and it read " I'll be back, and one final thing. Go Commit Die.". Category:Trollpasta Category:Shok ending Category:Well, that was pointless.